Why do you look like me?
by princesskag03
Summary: A case causes Brennan to come face to face with her twin sister.How alike are they? and how will the team react, will relationships grow or fade away -B&B,A&H,C&Z, and other charaters- Romance,Humor,Family and General stuff
1. Who are you?

**Why do you look like me? **

Summary - A case causes Brennan to meet some one who looks and acts just like her

Characters – Angela Montenegro, Camille Saroyan, Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth, Jack Hodgins

Disclaimer – **I don't own Bones or any of the other characters **

**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**

_**** Chapter 1 ****_

Brennan was sitting at her desk, typing away at her computer when an overly excited Booth rushed into her office

"Bones, Bones, we got a case a body found in a garbage dump and the brain is still in side of the skull" he was practically jumping up and down

It had been a slow month it was like no one was killing anymore "So your saying that there is a skeleton with a brain still inside of it and it has not been decayed yet or at all" Brennan tried to clarify

"Yeah that is exactly what i'm saying" Booth replied

"The brain as well as the flesh should be gone if it is just a skeleton " Brennan stated

"Well the bone is all that's left but the brain is there untouched" Booth said

"That's impossible" She whispered then grabbed her coat and walked out of the Jeffersonian and Booth was right behind her

**CIA HQ **

It was hectic at the Central intelligence Agency headquarters people were coming in and out of the building

A man sat at his desk filling out paperwork about one of his many classified cases. When another man entered his office with a file in his hand and coffee in another

"Hello special Agent Tandon "The man called "I got some news to tell you"

He looked up acknowledging it was him and gave the indication for the man to go on

"They found another body same Ammo brain in a skeleton, you know that big case your working on "

"When" The man finally spoke his voice vibrating against the walls

"Half an hour ago, but the bad new is the FBI has and found the body, and they say they have a doctor lady who works with bones at the Jeffersonian Institute who is looking at the body right now"

"That wont due, Thank for telling me Ted"

"Yeah sure no problem"

Ted left his office and he picked up his phone and pushed speed dial 1 and called it, it rang before he got voice mail. He left a message "Brains it's me you must be doing sugery now, but when your done meet at the Jeffersonian Institute, Another body was found we need to get it back." Was all he said and hung up then jumped in to the car

**Jeffersonian**

Booth and Brennan walked back into the Jeffersonian the Body right be hind them Angela, Cam, Hodgins and Wendell stood there wait with gigantic smiles on there faces, they hadn't had a body to examine in a while so they were anxious to start. Brennan went to get her lab coat on and walked onto the platform while swiping her card to allow her access and walked over to the Body and peered over it. When she was about to make her analysis she was interrupted.

"STOP!" A man commanded from the platform

Everyone looked at him, He was built had dark brown hair and Hazel eyes and was tall but not giant he was booth's height

Booth, Brennan, and Cam walked down the platform to speak with him

"Brains" He whispered as he looked at Brennan

"Excuse me" Brennan asked

The man looked at her and said "nothing, this is Just Crazy" as he smiled

Booth Stepped Infront of them and stated "I am Special Agent Seeley Booth with the FBI, Who are you and what do you want" Looking each other in the eyes

"I'm Special Agent Schyler Tandon, CIA" He stated

"And why is the CIA here" Cam asked

"We want that body" He pointed to the one on the platform

" And why is that" Angela asked getting really aggravated

"It classified" Tandon stated

"Classified are you serious" Hodgins Blurted

"Yes I am" Tandon stated

"But my clearance is extremely high" Brennan stated

"_They even sound the same"_ He stared at he for a moment before asking "What is you clearance?"

Brennan whispered it to him and his eyes go a little wider. Booth Looked upset

"That is extremely high, but not high enough" Tandon stated

"Sorry…" He said hoping she would fill her name in

"Dr. Temperance Brennan" She answered

"Yes I am sorry Dr. Brennan But your clearance is not high enough me and my partner will be needing to take that body"

"Your partner where is your partner we only see you" Wendell stated

As if on cue the doors to the Jeffersonian opened and a woman wearing black slacks and a purple sleeveless dress shirt that fitted her body, entered. Her auburn hair hung loose and sunglasses covered her eyes and a bag hung off her shoulders. She walked up to the group and stopped next to Tandon her heals clicked on the floor

She looked at Schyler and spoke "This better be important Tandon, I got your call and I had to finish quicker then usual" Her voice resembled Brennan in almost every way

"I know Brains, sorry. I'll buy you dinner tonight" Tandon pleaded

"Fine, what is going on" She asked

She faced the group of people who were looking at her in confusion and shock

"Oh this is my partner Dr. Genevieve Triston, she is a Neurologist with the Alexandrian Medical Hospital, and Brains this is the Jeffersonian" Tandon introduced

She took off her sunglasses and piercing blue eyes came shining through them. Everyone was dumb founded. She looked exactly like Brennan except the her hair was a little longer and eyes were a little more bluer then Brennan's

The two women looked at each other as if examining each other from head to toe Then they both looked at their partners and asked in unison "Why does she look like"

**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**

**Thanks for reading more to come that is if you want me to continue **

**---Princess Kag 3 ---**


	2. Look alike

**D!$cL!m3R- I don't own the show bones, but I down own Schyler Tandon and Genevieve Triston who happens to look like Bones (the character ^_^ ) **

**A/N- Thank you to My reviewers I am so happy you took the time out an commented :] *smiles* im Grateful **

**$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$**

**Last time on –why do you look like me**

_The two women looked at each other as if examining each other from head to toe Then they both looked at their partners and asked in unison "Why does she look like"_

_**** Chapter 2 ****_

Every one in the Group was silent. The two women looked at each other at spoke "I don't look like you, you look like me" They both said in sync. "Ahhh. You are so frustrating" Both in perfect unison as they crossed their arms over their chest and turned away from each other

"This is freaky" Angela whispered

"Yea really freaky" Wendell replied

"Like twilight Zone freaky" Hodgins commented

"Um Dr. Triston when is your birthday" Cam asked out of the blue

"August 14th" She stated

"And you Dr. Brennan" Can asked . Brennan replied "August 14, but many people are born on the same day as well as year"

"How old are the both of you"

"Im 33" Triston stated

"So am I" Brennan followed

"Alright which hospital where you born in and what time"

"Washington General, at 1:31 Pm" Brennan stated

"I was born same place and Time" Triston stated

Dr. Brennan and Dr. Triston Both looked at each other for a moment before looking away again.

Booth and Tandon looked at their partners in silence before Tandon broke it. "Brains I never knew you had a twin sister" He said smiling. Dr. Genevieve Triston Glared at him

" She is not is in no way my sister" she responded. "Look brains-", "Don't call me brains" She snapped back

"Wow she sure acts like Brennan" Cam stated to booth

Booth just nodded too interested to see what the outcome would be in Tandon and Triston's conversation

Tandon strode over to Triston and put his hand on the small of her back and said "I know you don't want to be here now but we have work to do and a body to analyze, you can take all your anger out on me later ok Brains" Tandon spoke softly. Triston looked up at his and nodded "I can evaluate the body here" she stated. She walked up to the platform Angela swiped her card for her to enter. Everyone else did the same thing and rejoined on the plat form. Triston opened her bag she was carrying and took out a pair of gloves and slid them on her hands and looked at the Brain in side the skull "Female, Mid 30's, Caucasian, And died around 2 to 3 days ago, I wont know more until I run some test and we can get her body reformed by Pamela so Gabrielle can also run test on the skin that was found on the brain and I'll have Mack run the evidence found at the crime scene". She took off her glove and trashed them.

"Wow that was amazing how were you able to do that" Angela asked

"The same way DR. Brennan can read Bones" Triston stated

"How do you know that I read bones" Brennan asked

"In order for you to get a doctorate you had to specialize in a field and since this is not a hospital but a museum you had to do something minimal…" Triston stated

Tandon shook his head

Cam gasped

Booth's mouth dropped

Angela just looked from Brennan to Triston

Wendell's eyes bugged out

And Jack smirked hoping to see a fight

Brennan stood still showing no sense of shock or emotion

"…But for someone in your field you do have sense you did not disrupt _my_ evidence, Too bad your clearance isn't high enough, you might have been useful, Maybe next time." Triston intimidated

Brennan's balled her hand into a fist inside the pockets of her lad coat

In a matter of seconds CIA agents entered the Jeffersonian dressed in black. Triston exited the platform. "I want the body and the evidence they found at the crime scene brought back to the Alexandrian" She proclaimed and walked out of the building

Tandon stood there "I am sorry doctor Brennan, about what she said, She just isn't a people person but Brains has a wonderful heart if you get to know her. She just gets agitated easily when it comes to work, ya know"

"Yeah I know" Booth said smiling as he looked at Brennan who stood still in the same place

"Well I gotta get going" Tandon said before he left

Tandon walked down the platform and sprinted out of the Jeffersonian hoping to catch up with Brains. He looked over to where his car was parked and saw her leaning against it in deep thought.

"Brains, whats up"

"She might be my sister Tandon" She did not look at him

"How do you know she might just be your doppelganger"

Triston snapped her head at him "Tandon I know, but something tells me she is, When I put her down in there she didn't flinch or move, she did the exact same thing I would have done, not let anyone see my weakness, we are took alike and It scares me" Triston confessed

Tandon walked up to her and gave her a hug. She boar her head into his chest, and tears flowed

Tandon never seen his partner cry like this in all the four years they have been partners, ofcourse she has cried but she was pour out her soul in these tears. Tandon hugged her tighter "Look Brains, it all right you can just go see your dad and ask him if you and Dr. Brennan are related ok, he would know right." . Triston just nodded and let him go. Tandon whipped the tears from her eyes with his thumb and stroked her cheeks, Blue met Hazel as they stared in each others eyes silent. " I'm glad you're my partner Tandon" . He was taken back a moment before he smiled "You want me to come with you" He asked. She smiled "No I should go alone, we have lunch later, Thai food", "Always" He smirked as he watched her walk away and drive off.

"Partners, Huh" Tandon said softly to himself he held up his hand where he wiped away her tears "is that all were ever going to be" He asked before entering his car and driving off back to CIA headquarters

**JEFFERSONIAN **

After Tandon left the building everyone's faced Brennan who look dead standing up she hadn't moved at all

"Bren are you ok Sweetie" Angela asked

Brennan slowly lifted up her hanging head and walked down the platform and entered her office seconds later she emerged again with her bag and coat

"Bones where are you going" Booth asked

"To see my father I need answers, and then to show that carbon copy that Anthropology is a whole hell of a lot better the Neurology. And she can shove her medical doctor degree up her ass" Brennan yelled before exiting the Jeffersonian

The rest stood on the platform in silence before Hodgins stated "Br. B is Mad" He stretched the last word

"Forget that she knows the Term Carbon Copy" The rest said in unison

"Yeah but she doesn't know the term Once every blue moon, she sure is unique" Jack said before the crowd dispersed going in different directions

**$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$**

Thanks for reading ^_^

Ok ok So they are going to see daddy what do wan to happen let me know

---Princess Kag 3---


	3. The Truth

**D!$cL!m3R- I don't own the show bones, but I down own Schyler Tandon and Genevieve Triston who happens to look like Bones (the character ^_^ ) **

***&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

**Last time on –why do you look like me**

_Both women are going to see their father and try to get answers on each other _

_**** Chapter 3****_

Dr. Triston arrived at the home of her father and knocked. Not long until a man with grayish hair opened it. "Aww sweetheart what a pleasant surprise" The man said

"Hey dad, I need to talk to you, it's important" She stated

"Will it take long I have company" He replied

"Do I have a twin sister" She asked bluntly

Her father's eyes grew wide and then let her in. She walked into the sitting area of the home and was surprised by who she saw. Her supposed clone, was sitting on the couch deep in thought.

"Dr. Brennan, What are you doing here" She asked shockingly

Brennan looked at her and her eyes grew wide "Me, What are you doing here"

"I am here to talk to my father" Triston proclaimed

"Your father this is my fathers house" Brennan stated

"MAX!!!" They both cried in unison

Max rounded the corner into the room "Oh Boy, we do need to talk, have a seat" Told them.

On Command they both plopped on the chair. Max sat on the chair opposite of them so he could look at them both at once. Then he spoke "Well first off you two are in fact sisters, Identical twins to be specific." Both of the women were in shock at what their father was saying "Then how come I never met her until now" Brennan asked. Max took a deep breath and let it out before continuing. "On the day your mother delivered you both I fainted, while she was pushing you both out, she squeezed my hand so hard she broke it and I had get a cast, when I got back, you two were both out and your mother was crying. When I went to find out what was wrong they said that one of you died. I asked which one, they say that Hope, who is now Genevieve, was gone. But in truth someone secretly adopted her right after she was born" Max sadly stated

Brennan Looked at her newly found sister, who hung her head "You were adopted" she asked softly

"Yeah, and my mom was great but she was single so I never had a father figure, she died when I was 14 and I was put into the system" She confessed

"I was put in the system when I was 15, when I was abandoned" She quickly glared at Max, then looked back at her sister

"You abandoned her" Triston asked Max Keenan

"It was for her own safety and do you see how well she turned out" Max tried to redeem him self

"Of course she would, no sister of mine would be stupid" She exclaimed

"Of course, we're are twins we must have successful jobs" Brennan agreed

They both smiled at each other before they hugged each other lovingly "I am so happy to have a sister I have always wanted one" Triston Confessed, "So have I" Brennan replied, Then they Both let go of each other "I apologize for my actions today" Triston stated. Brennan smiled "I completely understand, did I pass your test", "With exceptional scores" Triston joked. "Sorry for calling you a carbon copy" Brennan replied, "No prob…Wait you called me a carbon copy" Triston asked. " No" Brennan lied. Triston just rolled her eyes to look at her father

Max smiled. Both women looked at him "What?" they asked in sync

"It's just that you two are so much alike" he stated

"How" Brennan asked

"Well you two are both intelligent, Have fantastic partners and friends, and both are not good with people " Max said nonchalantly

"I am a people person" Both confessed until they we interrupted by their phones ringing

"Brennan"

"Triston"

They both answered

"Alright, I am on my way"

"I will see you there"

And they hung up

"That was Booth, I need to get back"

"That was Tandon, I got to go"

Both explained

"Alright" was all Max said

They both got up, before Triston looked at her father "Just one more question…"

"Who is the oldest" Brennan finished for her

"Max smiled then replied "Hope, by 3 minuets"

Triston smiled brightly "Yes" Stated, and then she looked at him seriously "it's Genevieve Triston Now"

"Don't you have to be somewhere" Max changed the subject smiling

"Oh" And with that they were both out the door

Max smiled "My little girls"

**Out side of house**

"I cannot believe you are the oldest and by only 3 minuets" Brennan complained

"Well get used to it, little sister I have a lot of bossing around to make up for" Triston smiled playfully her blue eyes shinning brightly

Brennan smiled "We should have all lunch tomorrow"

"Great idea and I will pull some strings I need you on this case with me I don't do bones" Triston stated

"I will see you tomorrow"

"Meet us at the Alexandrian, Bye"

"Bye"

They both said before the drove off in different directions Brennan drove away in her grey Porsche and Triston drove away in her black Ferrari

***&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

**Thanks for read and sorry it took so long :[ **

**I hope you liked it ^_^ **

**---Princess Kag 3---**


End file.
